The embodiments herein generally relate to elevator systems and, more particularly, to a safety gear alignment system for an elevator car of such systems, as well as a method of aligning safety gears for an elevator car from an interior region of the elevator car.
Elevators with a shallow pit and/or a low overhead are advantageous because of the reduced impact of their installation on the construction cost and because of the compatibility with severe architectural constraints. However, mechanics are currently tasked with going to the top of the car, or into the pit for inspection or maintenance activities. Requiring individuals to be within the elevator shaft and outside of the elevator car poses complex and/or cumbersome service tasks based on a small area to work within. As such, certain regulatory measures, particularly in Europe, have been proposed and/or enacted that will require larger spaces at the top of the elevator shaft and within the pit. This required additional space is undesirable from a construction and architectural standpoint, as described above.
One approach to combat the above-noted conflicting interests is to avoid the need for mechanics or otherwise authorized personnel to be in the elevator shaft outside of the elevator car. Unfortunately, traditional elevator systems are typically assembled in a manner that still requires assembly, inspection and maintenance activities to be conducted outside of the elevator car.